Amai Kodomo
by Raizhel
Summary: Amaimon, el príncipe de Gehenna, se encunetra en una particular situación con su hermano mayor Mephisto...  ¿Qué ocurrirá entre ellos dos?


One Short #1:

"Amai kodomo" (Niño dulce)

[Amaimon x Mephisto]

-Mmm… Vaya… esto ha estado muy tranquilo… Amaimon no se ha aparecido por aquí desde hace mucho tiempo ya… ¿Me pregunto en qué estará gastando el tiempo ésta vez…?

-¡Ani1! -Amaimon aparece de la nada, como siempre.

-¡Wah! -Mephisto de un pequeño salto de asombro sobre su asiento- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?…

-Mmm… ¿Sabes? -se le acerca con las brazos atrás- Japón es un país muy interesante… En una feria encontré esto…- saca un máscara de Oni2.

-¿Huh?… ¿Qué tiene eso de especial?…

-Y también encontré esto…-saca una Yukata3 rosada.

-¿Por qué compras ese tipo de cosas Amaimon?… Así sólo malgastas el dinero…

-¡Wow! Entonces, pensé que a Ani se vería muy bonito con esta yukata rosada…-saca un caramelo y lo mete a su boca.

-¡¿HUH? ¿Qué pretendes que use- -Mephisto mira la yukata rosada - ¡WAA! Pero es muy moe!

-¡Ahaha! ¡Sí~! -Amaimon se sienta a esperar a que su hermano se ponga la yukata.

Rápidamente, Mephisto se pone la yukata rosada. Ésta tenía un estampado de osos, dulces, y otras cosas características del moe.

_1__Ani= Hermano mayor._

_2__Oni= Demonio japonés._

_3__Yukata= "kimono" de verano_

-¿Y… cómo te queda ani?

-¡Mmm… Es tan linda! –se gira un tanto sonrojado.

-¡Oh! …Es… ¡Justo como lo pensé! –se acerca a Mephisto como si estuviera en una especie de trance.

-¿Ho?... ¿Hermano…?... –

-Vendían la máscara en el mismo lugar en donde estaba la yukata… Y al imaginarte con la yukata puesta me excité…

-¿HUH?

-Luego vi la máscara de Oni… y su prominente nariz…-acorrala a Mephisto contra su escritorio y l hace sentarse ahí mismo.

-Ah… Amaimon… Respeta a tu Aniki1!

-¿Huh?... Pero… si fue mi Aniki el que me enseño esto…

-¡…! P-pero ¡Fue por una ocasión especial! No quiere decir que…-

-¿Mmm…? Te gusta que te toque aquí, ¿no?... –Amaimon comienza a tocarle la entrepierna y le lame el cuello.

-Hugh… Amaimon…~

-Ani… ¿Te gusta? ¿Se siente bien? Ne.. Dime… ¿Y esto?- destapa los hombros de su hermano y muerde levemente el del lado izquierdo. Desde ahí mismo, comienza a lamer lentamente hasta llegar a la tetilla.

-Haa~~… Amaimon~… No…~… ¡Hhmm~!

-Mmm… Ani… pareces ser muy sensible de estas zonas… -le besa el cuello y le lame el mentón lentamente.

-Haaaah!~ Amaimon… Detente… Esto no está bien… ¡Mmm~!

-¿…Huh? Pero si la estás pasando muy bien… Y no es justo es sólo tú te diviertas con esto…

-P-pero… Amaimon… No está bien que los hermanos pequeños jueguen con el cuerpo de su Aniki para satisfacer sus necesidades de este tipo…

-¡Huh! Pero si tú me has enseñado esto, ahora hazte responsable… Por haberme despertado este placer, tienes que llenarme… O me llenaré de ansiedad y cuando estalle, será peor…

-Nii-chan2… Está bien… ¡Pero! Será la última vez…

1Aniki=Hermano mayor.

2Nii-chan=Hermano menor.

-¡Yupi! Ani me dejará jugas un con su cuerpo… ¡Oh! … Pero… ¿Nunca más… podré jugar así con Ani?

-No. Ésta será la última vez que lo harás con mi consentimiento.

-Mmm… Entonces… -sonríe de una manera pervertida.

-¿Qué… te ocurre?

-No… nada… Ani, ponte hacia atrás –lo empuja levemente – Sube esta pierna un poco…

-¿…?

-Ponla sobre el escritorio… Y abre un poco las piernas…

-¿A-así está bien?...

-Sí, perfecto…- lame sus labios y comienza a lamer el miembro de Mephisto.

-¡Mmm! ~~… Ha~… Hmñ~… A-amaimon~…. ¡Haah! ~ … ¡… ~!

-¿Qué pasa? ... ¡Wow! ¡Ani, tus mejillas están completamente rojas!

-Mmm…-pone sus dedos en sus labios- …Lo sé…

-Vaya… Todas las otras veces no pude verte así… Siempre te ponías boca abajo… y lo único que había podido escuchar eran tus gemidos… Tu expresión es tan…-besa suavemente a su hermano- Muéstrame más…

Amaimon decididamente mete sus dedos en el trasero de Mephisto y comienza a moverlos lentamente y con mucho cuidado, dándole aparentemente, más placer a su hermano mayor. Mephisto a pesar de que se controlaba lo más que podía, sus gestos de placer y pequeños gemidos excitaban más a su pequeño hermano dejándolo con deseos de ver más y más.

-Ani… ¿Crees estar ya listo para poder entrar?...

-Sí… Pero… Hazlo rápido…

-Sí… -Amaimon se pone completamente de pie y mete su miembro rápidamente en Mephisto, provocando una gran gemido de su hermano.

-¡A-amaimon!~~ ¡Rápido! ¡Mu-muévete! Amaimon~…-sus mejillas se sonrojan más.

-Wuuua~… Hermano… ¡Estás más estrecho y mucho más caliente aquí dentro de lo que estabas la última vez!...

-Ha~… Amaimon… Evita decir esas cosas tan incomodas…

-¿…? Pero es lo que se siente…

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero simplemente muévete!...

-¡Ah…! Está bien…

Amaimon comienza a moverse de apoco y cada vez más adentro. Se toma de los hombros de su hermano y comienza a empujar fuertemente para llegar más adentro. Cada vez que Amaimon entraba más y más, Mephisto se estremecía y soltaba un fuerte gemido.

-A~amaimon~~… Kiss… Kiss me… -Amaimon lentamente levanta su cabeza y ve a su hermano sonrojado, con los ojos entrecerrados y brillosos.

-Ani… Tus expresiones son tan sexys… -besa apasionadamente a su hermano envolviendo con su lengua la de Mephisto. Sin cerrar sus ojos se separa un poco de la boca de su hermano y juega un poco con la lengua del mismo, finalmente lo vuelve a besar.

-¡Ha~!... Hmm~… G-gya~… Haa~… Mmm~ F~u… Fuer~… ¡Fuerte~! ¡Amaimon… más! ~~ ¡Haah! ~!

-Ani… No me siento cómodo en el escritorio…

-¿Mmm…~?

-Ven, vamos al sillón… Quiero que te subas arriba mío y que tú te muevas…

-¿Ah~?...

Amaimon sale suavemente del interior de Mephisto y se sienta en el sillón. Invita a su hermano a sentarse en sus piernas, y Mephisto acude algo emborrachado.

-¿Sabes algo Nii-chan?... Quiero divertirme también un rato…-Mephisto mete el miembro de su hermano pequeño en su boca y comienza a lamerlo intensamente.

-Huh~… Ani… Es como… si lo hubieras hecho millones de veces… Haaa~… -Amaimon se estremece un poco y toma por el mentón a Mephisto- Eso parece tener un buen sabor… Lo lames con tanta energía… Hu~… ¿En verdad te gusta hacer eso?...

-…Mmm~….

-¿Mmm?... Vamos dime algo…

-…

-¡Tch! –Amaimon empuja fuertemente la cabeza de Mephisto hacia abajo.

-¡Gya~! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?...

-No respondías… Y pensé que te gustaría que llegara hasta tu garganta… A mí me gusto la sensación…

-¿Huh?... Amaimon… ¿Sabías que hablar así te hace un completo fetichista?

-Mmm… Nunca lo había pensado así… Pero… Sólo cuando tengo sexo contigo soy así… -hace que Mephisto se levante- Vamos, quiero estar dentro tuyo Ani…

Mephisto se sienta en las piernas de Amaimon, y lentamente introduce el miembro de su hermano.

-¡Waa! Ani… ¡Cuando me haces meterlo tan lentamente se siente genial!

-A… Amaimon… Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas… Por favor…

-Mmm… Vaya… Te sonrojas mucho cuando hablo así… ¿Te gusta?

-…

-… …Ani… Muévete… Pero, hazlo rápido…

Mephisto se comienza a mover y se abraza del cuello de su hermano.

-Haa~ Hugh~ Hn~~ Haaa~ Ha~ ¡Ha~! Hnn~~ Kyuh~… Amaimon… creo… que…

-¡¿HUH? ¡Pero si yo aún ni siquiera tengo deseo de venirme!

-Lo siento… pero… ¡Ha~! …Creo que ya no puedo aguantar… Ha~…

-Esto no es justo…

-Amaimon…~

-Mmm… -toma por la cintura a Mephisto- De acuerdo… Pero aguanta un poco más…

Amaimon comienza a mover a su hermano rápidamente.

-¡Haaa~! ¡Hhhmm! –Mephisto menea su cabeza.

-Haa~… Ani… Así… Creo… que ya viene… Aguanta un poco más~…

-¡Nii…chan!... Haa~ Amaimon…

-Ani… dentro… me vendré dentro…

-Amaimon…. ¡Hhhmm~~! Haaa~…. Ha~… Haa~~…

Mephisto se encoje un poco de hombros y llega antes de Amaimon.

-¡Waa! ¡Ani! ¿Por qué no me esperaste? …Ahora te tocará doble…

-¡¿HUH?

-O hasta cuando yo me venga.

Amaimon toma a Mephisto y lo tira sobre el sillón, volviendo a entrar y a empujar rápidamente.

-Haa~~… Amaimon~ ¡Hmm! ~ ¡Kyah~! … ¡Hgg~~! Un… segundo~… Haa~ ha~ ha~!

-Lo siento Ani, pero ya no puedo detenerme… Hum~

-¡Ha! ~ ha~… Haa~… Hmm…~ Hmmg~~ Ha~… Amaimon…~ Le… lento~…

-A~ni… Si no te cayas nunca me vendré… ¡Hhhmm~~!

-Haa~ ha~ haaa~ Amaimon…~~ Huh~ Hmm~ Gyah~ Haaa~~…

-Ha~… Ya falta poco… Ani~… Humm~

Amaimon comienza a frotar el miembro de Mephisto rápidamente.

-Haa~~…. Hmm~~… Amaimon~…

-Ani…~ Creo que ya viene…

-¡Haa~~!

-Ani… un poco más… ¡Humm~!

Mephisto jadeante le dice:

-¿…Tenías… que…. correrte …. dentro?

-Sí… así se hace más interesante…

-Sal de encima de mí Amaimon…

-Ahh… Pero… Ani…

-Escúchame bien –Mephisto se sienta en el borde del escritorio, con la yukata caída de un hombro y completamente abierta abajo- …Ésta, va a ser la última vez que yo te deje hacerme algo así…

Fin~


End file.
